roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Points of interest
These points of interest are unique locations that contain loot, have collectables, or are essential to an escape. ALSO THIS POINTS WE HAVE: Forest, Jungle (idk where is stan sayed that in walky) and caves. Generators Contains the generators required to power the island. Can be turned on regardless on the amount of fuses inside. When activated, you can click to move the fuses and power different areas. Has no safe shelter. Essential to go to for facility and boat escape, recommended for plane. To obtain the "Power" badge you need to power everything on the island (requires 6 fuses in total). The easiest way to find fuses is to power the warehouse. In the powered warehouse you will find all the fuses you require. Watch Tower Can be accessed by the ladders, has a good view of the river and almost always has a Scoped Rifle and a Walky Talky. Generally does not have anything else. Can be used for shelter since it can only be accessed by ladders and has a roof. Radio Tower Can be found at the top of the mountain, follow the electric poles to avoid getting lost. Can contain a gun, and if powered on, transmits radios. It also contains a code used for the door next to the facility. The Mercenaries communicate with each other, emitting a beeping noise whenever they speak. Their communications can be intercepted and listened to at the Radio Station by powering it at the Generators. Is not considered shelter. One of the places containing the master Code bypassed of the hacking device since the update of nov 10th Warehouses Can be found next to the watch tower. One is open while the other is blocked by a gate that must be powered by the generator to enter. The first warehouse contains varied loot including the plane propeller, while the other contains fuel, fuses, plane steering wheel, may contain a medkit, revolver, flashlight, flare gun, lantern and very rarely a light machine gun. The non-powered warehouse might not be a good shelter, but the powered warehouse is a safe shelter. Contains a collectible under the pipes near them. Something may watch after you when you will get close to this place. Light House A tall building that usually has no loot but may contain a shotgun, scoped rifle , heat vision goggles or a revolver at the top, grants a good view. Contains a collectible inside and on the roof. Considered shelter due to having lights and having a roof. Observatory Will always contain Night Vision and Heat Vision Googles. Can be powered by the generator to turn on the computers that contain lore about the game and contains the code used for the Facility Escape. Has a collectible under one of the tables and in one of the tents outside it. Considered safe shelter. However, guards like to hang out here after Day 1. Docks/Beach House Has a secret bunker entrance underneath it, you will need to use the code obtained from the Radio tower to get inside, this bunker contains loot and leads to the Facility. The boat is also nearby. The beach house itself is safe shelter but the hole underneath is not. Hangar Contains the abandoned plane, a hangar, and a watch tower. Can contain varied loot. The watchtower is safe shelter, and the hangar can be considered shelter but doesn't prevent Stan attacks. (Located near the lighthouse) Caves A system of caves with several paths, can lead to Ape city, a portal, or the underground bunker. There is also Flashlights or lanterns spawning infront of caves including weapons in certain areas like infront of Ape City. Weapons found range from the Double Barrel Shotgun to the Light Machine Gun or a Battle Rifle. Portals Can be used to teleport to a random point of interest. Can also teleport you to the campsite where the Golden Feather is found, that is on the mountain where the drone can also be found. Spawns throughout the map randomly. There are currently 5 known portal locations: Middle of the lake, stone hedges, the top of the mountain, a path between docks and airport, and cave crossing. Mines Contains a one way entrance to a shaft. Usually contains double barrel shotgun(s), Sniper(s) Light Machine Gun(s) and revolver(s). At least one pair of night vision goggles can be found in the bright area. Crashed Plane Found near the abandoned radio tower. May contain a gun, night or heat vision googles, a flashlight, a ballistic vest, a med-kit. or walkie talkie. Impact Zone The ship you arrive on. Behind it, in a military crate, there may be a gun, walky talky, and heat vision or night vision goggles. Contains the level 1 keycard and level 2 keycard room. The spawn boat is crucial to the boat escape, as the level 2 keycard room contains 4 decoy modules. It mostly spawns a ballistic vest, sometimes 2, and heat or night goggles. The full shipwreck page can be found here. The Facility If you're looking for a list of the traps, click here. Can be found via entering the bunker code door under the house at the docks or accessed via the cave system. (Fun fact: the door used to only be a thing for the devs to have easier access through the island) It also currently contains the most weapon spawns in the game. Items such as ballistic vests, medkits, flashlights and lanterns. (Can find up to 7 weapons after the many tries I have done.) There are various traps to prevent the player from exploring the inside. A shortcut to the facility is the watchtower. Get the sniper so you can shoot the turret at the beginning, and go left of the ladder, into the left underwater area of the lake. Look at the walls for a cave, and enter it. When in, go through to Ape City doorway, then turn right to the other part of the cave. Then take left at the intersection, continue on until you reach the LVL 2 keycard area. Another shortcut for people who want to get the facility ending, without getting the 4-digit code is to go to the generators, power the observatory, get the portal code, then cross the bridge into the caves keep on taking rights until you see the entry tunnel, once in there, you will see that you are on the other side of the 4 digit code door, then you can enter the facility. Bunker A bunker that is abandoned and is located on the mountains near the mine, may spawn a revolver inside. . Volcano/Geyser The rarest location of the game is probably the Volcano. is located underwater but careful sometimes monster can eat you, you will need dive suit.